Gregory Page
History Gregory was the child of Adam and Pascaline. His parents met when his father went to study abroad in France in college, and managed to convince the woman to come over to the states. Throughout the boy's childhood, he spoke almost exclusively french with his mother, and mostly in English with his father, giving him an instant leg-up when it came to language classes in school. By and large, nothing of much note happened in Gregory's childhood- at least, nothing that he would remember. When he was seven, the Company broke into the Pages' home and took Adam, an event that would ''have been traumatic to the boy, had any recollection of the event remained. His mind was wiped, and his human status meant the Company quickly forgot about the powerless child. Besides that blotted out intrusion on the boy's childhood, nothing else happened that would have brought up a flag for anybody. He went to school, he had friends. He tried playing on sports teams, and found that they just weren't for him, instead choosing to surround himself with people who played video games and listened to rock music. He was the prototypical teenager. Despite the fact that he'd known about his abilities for a long time, Adam never told his son, and neither did his wife. The pair decided that it was something their child could live without. Eventually, Gregory got to that certain age, and it was time for change- college. Electing to travel across the country to New York, the boy chose to go in declaring his major as computer science, hoping to turn one of his greatest hobbies into a career. Computers made sense and worked the same way all the time- hardly ever a surprise, and even those were somewhat predictable. He enrolled at NYU, and has loved it since the day he's arrived. Recently, however, events have shaken Gregory's world, as well as the world at large. When the world's population was given abilities, Greg was terrified; endlessly relieved when the horror was over. Little did he know, though, that his sudden disregard for gravity had been a warning. Recently, the power has resurfaced, causing the boy distress. Afraid of being found out and forced to register as a special, he has worked to keep his ability a secret, telling nobody. As time moves on, however, it becomes more and more clear that simply ignoring his ability is going to prove more difficult than he imagined. Appearance By and large, Gregory doesn't quite fit into any of the typical body-type extremes. He isn't lanky, chubby, or particularly muscular, instead floating somewhere in the nondescript center of them all. He takes care of himself- eats right, works out, the usual, but is done out of habit more than a concern for his appearance. Greg stands in at just under six feet. He has pale blue eyes, and dark brown, almost black hair that he keeps decently long. More often than not, his face is covered in a fine layer of stubble, though is never allowed to grow out into a beard. When it comes to getting dressed, Gregory usually gravitates towards the casual. T-shirts, hoodies, jeans; the sort of clothing that doesn't attract attention or really stand out. He's not one to wear bright, neon colors, either, usually picking out muted, darker tones. Personality At his best, Gregory is a bit awkward, though it's no fault of his own. He's that sort of mumbled-compliments, look-at-his-feet, blushing nice-guy that some people only imagine live in the movies. At times he doesn't quite know what to say, and may stumble over himself, but by and large he has the best of intentions, and does his best to get past the occasional bout of bashfulness. At his worst, Gregory is a wallflower, sticking to the edges of rooms and avoiding eye-contact, generally just listening to others when they talk, and nodding in all the right places. It's not entirely uncommon for Greg to go an entire 'conversation' without saying much of anything, tactfully saying just what he needs to get the other person to keep going. It's not that he doesn't ''want to talk- he just gets tongue-tied from time to time. Some people imagine that Gregory has low self-esteem, and while not completely true, it isn't entirely false either. The boy simply doesn't believe himself to be anything particularly special, and that sort of attitude seems to put some people off at first. Sure, he's unique, and special, and all those hallmark-card things that parents tell their children, but so was every other person in the world. It's just incredibly difficult for Greg to see himself as anything other than his own, largely insignificant, self, and he's completely fine with it. Abilities Self-Propelled Flight - Gregory has the superhuman ability to fight the power of gravity and take off of the ground. While using his ability, Greg displays no visible signs of propulsion, leaving the inner workings of his abilities up to speculation. It is possible that the flight is, in fact, a high limited and specialized use of the earth's magnetic fields. By pushing off of those fields, Greg would be able to lift himself off the ground, as well as propel himself forward. This would also explain the apparent ease with which he can use his powers. In order to fly, the boy needn't use his arms or legs, meaning that being bound does not hamper his abilities (unless he's actually tied down). This theory lends itself well to the second part of Greg's ability... Innate Direction Sense - Much like birds, that direct themselves with the magnetic fields of the earth, Greg has developed something of a 'sixth-sense'. At all times of day, and at any given altitude, temperature, or location, Gregory can, with unnerving accuracy, point out North. To him, this works much the same way that all people can sense which direction is up- it's just obvious to him. Just like with all senses, however, Greg's north-sense can be disoriented by blows to the head, inebriation, or any other usually dizzying effects. Limits At present, it is unknown how fast Gregory could fly if he wanted. He currently stays below 50mph, since speeds above that tend to make his eyes water to the point of temporarily blinding him. Also, while flying, the sound of air rushing past his ears makes most other sounds all but inaudible- he will likely not hear someone yelling to him or even his cellphone ringing while flying. When it comes to carrying weight, the boy is currently only limited by his own ability to hold on. Using only his ability, Greg could likely lift upwards of three hundred pounds, though his flight speed would be extremely compromised, likely reaching no more than 15mph at his max load. His sense of direction works the same as any other orientational sense. He doesn't need to focus to us it, and it is continuously 'on'. It can be disrupted in the same way that other people's sense of direction is- spinning, head-trauma, optical illusions, and a number of different forms of inebriation will cause Gregory's north-sense to go haywire for a bit. Seeing as he uses the earth's magnetic fields, it appears that the closer he gets to 'true-north', the further off he becomes since he is constantly being directed to magnetic north like a compass. Category:Characters Category:Hero